metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Development Unit
The Base Development Unit was a unit based in Diamond Dogs. Their job was to create new struts on the new Mother Base (Seychelles) when Venom Snake wanted new struts created, as well as process new materials that they either mined directly or otherwise got via stolen unprocessed material containers from out in the field. The materials they mined were placed into shipping containers to be temporarily held on deck until they are fully refined and ready to use. While their primary job was related to base expansion for both Mother Base itself and, later, Diamond Dogs' various FOBs, they also played a major role in aiding the development of various weapons, equipment, and security systems due to their material processing capabilities. It was formed by the Diamond Dogs' XO, Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller, shortly after Snake completed some missions in Afghanistan upon rescuing him, in large part because of the surging amount of recruits arriving at Mother Base that's leaving the base itself to become very crowded.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Our army is growing like crazy thanks to you, Boss. In fact, it's getting downright crowded around here! To bring a greater amount of people onboard, we'll need to expand our facilities. To that end, I've created a Base Development Unit. It has two roles: Material refinement, and platform construction. I'll start with the material refinement part. The Base Development Unit procures material resources on a regular basis according to its level. The materials are stored in containers and placed on the deck of Mother Base. Once they're finished being processed, they can finally be put to use. By using these new materials to build new platforms, we'll be able to add a greater number of staff to our ranks. We don't need any specific instructions from you to refine the materials, but I want YOU to be the one to decide how we construct platforms. Once we have sufficient GMP and the required material resources, you can issue construction orders from your iDroid. Although there was no Base Development Unit for Diamond Dogs's preceding organization, the Militaires Sans Frontières, the latter organization's R&D Team did have similar capabilities to the Base Development Unit.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: I got a report in from the R&D team. They’ve finished plans for a new hex-type plant. And today they’re gonna start construction on the first block. Can’t wait to finally say goodbye to this scrap heap. Only thing is, we don’t have nearly enough GMP. We’ll need to recruit more soldiers to get more GMP. You know what to do, Snake.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, I got another report from the R&D team. They’ve finished converting Mother Base into a hex plant. MSF’s capabilities are up across the board, too. Our combat team’s contracts keep increasing. We’re seeing action on a daily basis, and we’re raking in a ton of GMP. Now this is how a business is supposed to look. At this time, the sky’s the limit. We’re just getting started, Snake. Keep up the good work. In FOB, the Base Development Platform contains the most material metals, making infiltrating one the most efficient way to steal unprocessed material, albeit at the cost of another player's. Gallery TPP ScrMBBD1.png|Aerial view of the platform at night. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Diamond Dogs